Field
This invention relates to antennas. More particularly, this invention relates to an analytic antenna design for a dipole antenna by eliminating or reducing antenna pattern nulls and impedance anti-resonances
Background
In 1947, H. A. Wheeler published formulas for qualifying the antenna radiation Q of electrically small antennas in terms of the antenna's physical size. Shortly thereafter, L. J. Chu published additional formulas and theories on this subject, also using the antenna's size as a metric. As the Q of an antenna is inversely related to the antenna's frequency response, of significant interest to antenna engineers is the theoretical Q limits imposed by Wheeler and Chu for given antenna dimensions. Numerous scientists have attempted to corroborate and expand on these dimension-based formulas in terms of actual measurements of scale models, computational models, or revised formulas based on electrical parameters, with some degree of success. However, these approaches have typically yielded solutions that are either very cumbersome, or do not provide an elegant approach for designing low Q antennas.